iAm dating Nathan
by Youtube Slut
Summary: sequel to iKiss. Carly is dating an actor, but The actor kisses Sam and Freddie sees. Carly isn't to happy about it. Then later what happens when Randy gets Shelby Pregnant. Seddie, Carly/Nathan, Randy/Shelby
1. Chapter 1

**Sam's POV**

**Chapter 1 You know who!!**

Carly and I went to the dress shop we saw three of my favorite dresses.

Dress one is white with black flowers.

Dress two is Black with a slit up the side and a white dress underneath.

Dress three is blue with silver flowers and a silver necklace to go with it. **(A/N: I have pictures of the dresses on my profile.) **

"Okay I know alot about this guy. Now whats his name?" Carly asked.

"His name is Nathan."

"Last name?"

"Does that matter?"

"Yea kind of." Carly said with a little giggle.

"Okay his last name is Kress."

"Wait Nathan Kress the hottest actor in the world?"

"Yea you remember that time when we went to Japan?" She nodded. "Well you remember that time that I couldn't sleep?" She nodded again. "Well i walked around the hotel and he was there. I gave him my number he gave me his and so we keep in touch. I called him last month and he is coming tomorrow." She squealed. "He asked me out like three months ago."  
"What did you say?"

"I said no, because i was in love. He under stood completely. Then last month I told him about you and he said that he couldn't wait to met you." She squealed again. "Okay so which dress do you think Freddie will like better?" She thought for a moment.

"Umm... I like them all... Hey how about you buy all the dress and wear them on different dates." I smiled.

"I like the way you think shay." I smiled. We bought the dresses. Then we went to the shoes store. We looked around and we saw the cutest high heels. They are black and make me look tall. **(A/N: I have a picture on my profile.) **

We finished shopping talking and we went to the food court. i got five burgers, six orders of fries and ten milk shakes. Carly laughed when I ordered. She took my fries. That wasn't nice. Anyway then we went back to her apartment.

Meanwhile

**General POV**

Freddie was just watching tv then there was a knock on the door. He opened the door and there was a handsom guy about his age. He looks just like him, but his hair is a little longer and he was taller. "Hi i'm Nathan. I'm looking for Sam Puckett." Freddie was a just a little jealous.

"I'm Freddie Sam's boyfriend and she is out shopping with Carly."

"Oh your Freddie. Your the reason Sam rejected me."

"You aren't going to hurt me are you?" Nathan laughed.

"No accualy i'm here because Sam said that she has a friend that likes me."

"Oh she was problaby talking about Carly. Yea they went shopping for our date tomorrow." Nathan nodded and sat on the couch.

"What are you watching?"

"Tech channel."

"Oh i love this channel." Freddie smiled.

"Really?"

"Yea."

"Wow I didn't know famous actor like you watch the tech channel."He nodded and turned the tv up.

**Twenty minutes later**

**Sam's POV**

Carly and I waalked in the door. "What up Nathan?" I asked.

"Not much. You?"

"Just shopping." I walked to Freddie and kissed his lips. "Hey baby."

"Hey Sammie." We kissed again. Then we pulled apart and we saw Carly starring at Nathan.

"Wow Sam when you said that you knew Nathan Kress you weren't kidding."

"Mamma doesn't kid around when it comes to my actors." I smiled. I grabbed the ham out of the fridge and sat on the couch put my feet up on the table. Freddie sat next to me and put his arm around my shoulder I put my head on his shoulder. I finished the ham. i looked at Carly and she was a sleep just like Freddie. I wiggled out of his grasp. I didn't see Nathan. Maybe he was in the bathroom. i walked up to the studio and I saw Nathan starring at Freddie's picture of me he left on the tech cart. "Um... Nathan whats going on here?"

"Just starring at your beautiful face." I was a little creeped out.

"Um... thanks."

"Now I want to know if your lips taste as good as they look we will be okay."

"Wh-." He cut me off and kissed me hard on the lips. He pushed me up againced the wall. Then I heard the door open a gasp and the door shut again then footsteps down the stairs. I finally got Nathan off of me and I beat him up. I ran down the stairs. "Carly where is Freddie." Carly just ignored me. "Carly!"

"What Puckett?" Carly said with Vemin in her voice.

"Why are you so mad?"

"Because you know how much I like Nathan and you kissed him, and worst of all you are dating Freddie."

"No Carly he forcefully kissed me."

"Then tell me why I don't believe you."

"I love Freddie I would never do anything to hurt him." Carly just rolled her eyes. Nathan came down the stairs and kissed Carly. He looked at me while kissing Carly. I left the room. I left the building. Then I walked to the park. It was ten at night. I was crying a lot. The park was empty except for that one person on the swings. I approched the swings slowly so that I didn't scare Freddie. He had his head down.

"I thought you would be here."

"Freddie what happened?" He lifted his head and I saw the tears that I never wanted to see come out of his eyes.

"I should be asking you the same thing."

"Freddie Nathan kissed me, I don't like him. Freddie I turned him down when he asked me out. Do you know why?"

"Because you love me." I nodded. I saw him smile. I smiled with him. I kissed his lips.

"That's right. I love you no Nathan. Sure Nathan is cute, but no one is cuter than you."

"Really?"

"Yea. No compareson." He blushed. The rain started to fall from the sky. I was happy but I knew that Freddie's mom hated it when he was out in the rain.

"Well Princess Puckett can I have this dance?"

"But doesn't your mom hate it when you are out in the rain." Then on cue Freddie's phone rang. He looked at the the name and answered it.

"Hey mom. I can't talk right now I am dancing with my girlfriend in the rain." Then he hung up the phone and put one hand on my hip and the other hand in mine. I put my hand on his shoulder. We started to dance and laugh. Then there was a six year old laughing with us. She looked just like me when I was her age. Then a little boy came up to her. He looked just like Freddie at age six. She tugged on my pants. I got down on one knee.

"Hey sweetie." I said.

"Are you dating?" I smiled.

"Yep."

"Oh i'm Stephanie and call me Steph. This is my best friend Fredrick. I call him Ricky for short."

"Hey I am Sam and this is my boyfriend Freddie."

"How old are you?"

"Were both sixteen."

"Ricky is six and a half and I am six."I giggled a little. I stood back up and started dancing again. The kids started giggleing at us. It was adorable. Freddie and I were all wet. Our clothes were soked. Water was dripping out of our hair. Then we put our foreheads together. Then we kissed. We walked back to his apartment. I didn't think that Carly would want to talk to me right now. I laied on Freddie's bed, Freddie laied with me. We kissed one last time.

"I love you baby."

"I love you too Sammie." Then we fell asleep


	2. Chapter 2

**iAm a guilty fool  
**

**Nathan's POV**

**I am now twenty nine years old. It has been fourteen years since I kissed Sam. It's my fault. I wanted to know that she didn't like me. I needed to know that she wasn't the one for me. I kissed her I felt a spark, but that was it. When I kissed Carly I knew she was the one for me. I felt the sparks and I saw the fireworks. I still feel guilty that I kissed Sam. "Freddie I can't do this. Not with the "thing" hanging over my head." **

**"Come on you can't back out now."**

**"Oh yea watch me." I started walking away, but Freddie grabbed my shoulder. **

**"Nathan that was fourteen years ago. Who cares. All that you should worry about is where to have wedding." Yes it is true I am going to sk Carly for her hand in marriage. Now you know why I can't go though with this.**

**"But Freddie because of me Carly and Sam still hate each other."**

**"Hey look on the bright side Sam doesn't love you. So go and get you woman." He pushed me forwards. **

**"Freddie no. I have to tell her or I can't ask her to marry me." **

**"Yea that won't be a problem." Freddie was looking at something. I turned and looked. I can't believe what I saw. I saw a guy kissing my girl friend. I walked up to her.**

**"Carly who is this and why are you kissing him?"**

**"Oh Nathan I got tired of waiting for you to ask me to marry you. So I moved on, but look on the bright side. You are now a free man. Go get the girl you cheated on me with. Yea go run off with my best friend." A tear ran down my cheek.**

I woke up fast. I sat up I was sweating. My breathing was heavy. I looked at the clock it was seven am. "I am going to call Carly." I dialed her number.

"Hello Nathan."

"Hey Carly I need to tell you something."

"What?"

"When you and Sam stopped being friends. It was my fault I kissed her. She was telling the truth. I just wanted to know that I didn't like her." I heard a gasp.

"You mean to say that while I was having nightmares that Sam wants to kill me because I stopped being her friend was your fault?"

"Yea. I am so sorry." There was no way I was going to propose to her now.

"I hate you." She hung up.

I called Freddie next.

"Hello."

"Freddie I told Carly about what happened fourteen years ago."

"Oh man how did she take it?"

"She told me she hated me."

"Hey just give her a couple days, she might forgive you." In the backround I heard Sam call Freddie from a diffrent room. "Hey look I got to go. Call me later."

"Okay bye." We hung up. I walked to Carly's apartment. I knocked on the door. Carly answered it.

"Hey Nathan." She kissed me.

"Hey Carls I thought you hated me."

"Oh I called Sam and we made up. Come on I got an idea." She pulled me to the bed room. Pulled out her phone. Then my phone rang. I totally forgot to look at the caller id.

"Hello."

"Propose to me already."

"Hello you got the wrong number." I joked. We put the phones on the floor. She threw her arms around me, and kissed me.

**Freddie's POV**

"Hey Sam."

"Hi Freddie how was work?"

"Good."

"How was your day?"

"Same. I woke up cleaned up Miley and Jacob. Randy is at Tylers and Grant is taking a nap." Randy Bradley Benson is nine years old. Grant Michael Benson is seven years old. Jacob Thomas Benson and Miley Bayliee Benson **(AN: I know I spell Bayliee diffrent.) **are twins they are six years old, but Jacob is two minutes older. Sam is Pregnant again. She is eight months a long. We are having another girl. We are naming her Skye Michelle Benson. Dang we got a lot of kids while Nathan and Carly aren't even married yet. I can't wait until he gets married. It will be that day that he wont ever forget. I kissed Sam and went to get on my laptop. I have to do a couple things since Randy broke my laptop. He when on a site in my computer crashed. Then I just threw out the laptop I didn't need it. We were rich. I am a director and Sam is my lead actress, but because she is pregnant I can't use her right now as my lead. I woke up Grant.

"Grant come on you have to get ready for karate."

"Do I have to go?"

"Yea you do." He faked a cough.

"I think i am sick." I chuckled.

"Nice try come on." Nathan called me. We had a conversation then I had to go.

"Freddie!"

"Yea Sam?"

"You need to take her to the doctor."

"I need to take Grant to karate."

"I'll do it."

"Okay." I picked up Miley and kissed her forehead. "Are you okay Miles?"

"My tummy huts." She said. It was so adorable. She is so young she can't say hurts right.

"Okay well the doctor will find out why your tummy hurts." She nodded and kissed my cheek. So cute. We got to he doctors and I signed her in and she went to play with some other kids. Two little boys they look like twins. Miley came running up to me after talking to them for a minute.

"Daddy they are Tommy and Dylan." I nodded then a lady came up to me and sat down next to me.

"Hi I am Crystal."

"Hey i'm Freddie."

"Daddy when is the doctor going to call my name?"

"I don't know sweetheart."

"Can call mommy?" I handed her my cell phone.

"Here. I will tell you when they call your name." She nodded.

"She is so cute." Crystal said.

"Thanks."

"So you married?"

"Yea. I happily married my high school sweetheart."

"That is so exciting." She looked at Tommy and Dylan. "Dylan don't eat that." Dylan took the lego block out of his mouth. "So how many kids do you have?"

"I have four plus one on the way."

"Oh really?"

"Yea."

"How far?"

"Eight months."

"Oh really."

"Yea and Miley has a twin brother." She wrote her number on a paper and handed it to me.

"Call me and we can plan a play date for the kids." I nodded. Then gave her my Miley to me and handed me the phone.

"Mommy wants to talk to you." I grabbed it from her hands.

"Hello sammie."

"Don't you Sammie me. Get over here now my water broke." i started to panick. I grabbed Miley and ran out of the doctors office. I drove home and got all the kids and Sam we raced to the hospital. We got her in and seventeen hours of annoying labor later Sam gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. "Hi Skye." Sam said when the doctors put the baby in her arms. While Sam and I were were talking to the baby Miley walked in with my cell phone.

"Daddy Crystal is calling wondering why you ran so fast." I grabbed the phone and kissed Miley's head.

"Thanks sweetie."

"Hello."

"Why did you run so fast?"

"My wife went in to labor."

"Oh okay so are we going to chose a play date."

"Yea, but I can't right now."

"Oh okay bye."

"Bye." I walked back in to the room and Sam stared at me.

"Who was that?"

"Crystal we are going to chose a date so that Miley Jacob can go over to her house and they can have a play date with her twins."

"Okay." She kissed my lips.


	3. Chapter 3

**iDon't trust you**

**Sam's POV**

I don't trust Crystal. I trust Freddie, but not that Crystal chick. She seems so frimiliar. I don't know why. I don't trust here becuase she is a tramp. She wares bras a shirts. She always wears skirts. Her puppies are huge. I think she got breast implants. She is like super model skinny. I am just had a little girl Freddie thinks I am just jealous and always tells me that Crystal will never have him because he's mine then we kissed and then further and further. I think he is right you can't make love like that unless you really love that person. **(A/N" Sorry I am channeling my feelings for Freddie. I love him, but of course who doesn't.)** Freddie and I walked to Crystal's house to pick up our kids. Randy and Grant were baby sitting Skye. When we knocked on the door Crystal was in her underwear and bra. I covered Freddie's eyes "Oh my gosh sorry I didn't think that you would be so soon. I just finished drying my hair." Miley and Jacob came running up to us.

"Mommy Crystal's a maniac." Miley said. Miley got Freddie's brains, my strenght, Freddie's hair color and my hair style. She also got her fashon style from me and her hunger from me and her eye color from me.

"Yea she keeps hitting our hand when we ask for another chicken leg for lunch." Jacob said. Jacob got my hair color Freddie' s hair style, he also got my hunger. He got his cloths style from his dad and my eye color.

"You hit my children!" I said. She nodded. When her twins came down stairs, they had bruises and they were limping. "Freddie call your mother."

"Wow that is something I never thought that I would hear you say." I rolled my eyes. I ran up to Dylan and Tommy. They screamed out in pain when I touched there arms.

"Freddie call your mother and hand me your hand cuffs you dad gave you last christmas." He handed me the cuffs. "Jacob Miley how about you Tommy and Dylan go play up in there room.

"No there is blood all over the room. I hate it in there." Jacob said. he is just like his dad. He faints at the site of blood.

"Okay then sit here and watch tv." They searched for a certin show. I didn't see what they were searching. Then I hear that line for that show.

"Okay just take you and your butt out of here or I will kick it out." That was that line that made me the most famous in the cheater. It was a movie Freddie wrote and I played Miley Bayliee Carter. That is where we got the name for Miley. I hand cuffed Crystal and used the cuffs Byan (Freddie's dad) gave me. and I cuffed her to dinning room table leg. I seached the house and the garge was the first place I looked and it was like a torcher chamber in there. Then I checked her room and there was bones. I couldn't tell if they were real human bones. I looked in the boys room and there were blood every where and there beds were just dog cages. I looked in the kichen and there was a bloody knife on the counter, but that could mean anything. I looked in the bathroom and it looked normal. Then I looked in the scond bath room and there was a kid on the floor saying help me. I need to eat. "Freddie hurry and call for an ambulance." Freddie then ran in the bathroom with me and the kid was passed out on the floor. I walked up to Crystal and punched her in the face. She was bleeding from her nose and mouth. "That is for hitting my children and this is for your children. I kicked her in the knee hard enough that I heard a blood curdaling snap. Then Bryan and Marissa walked in the house. Then parametics came in. "Okay paramentic people we need more then one ambulace. Okay so first ambulance people there is a kid in the bathroom upstairs and she is starving to death I am not kidding at all." Then I looked at Dylan and Tommy. "Bryan she is a child neglecter and abuser." Then the parametics came out with the child on the gernie.

"We don't know if she will survive." One of the parametics said. Then Bryan got on to Crystal's face.

"You better pry to god that your child lives." Byran said. Then he walked out of the house. A tear fell down my face. Freddie just put a comforting hand on my shoulder. Then Miley came up to me and gave me a hug and cried alot. I just stopped crying. Then i got a call from Marissa who had gone to the hospital with the little girl.

"Sam I found out the girls name."

"Oh okay what it is?"

"Kayliee Moiriah Staff."

"Oh okay. How is Kayliee?"

"She hasn't been fed in a week and she wont talk or eat solid food. She flinchs when ever an adult goes near her. She has to drink water apple juice and un pulped oranges juice, but most improtantly she will live." I let out a breath that i didn't realize i was holding in.

"Oh thank god Kayliee will live." Then Freddie looked at me I gave him a hug.

"I want you to take the kids in until we can find out what to do with them."

"Um... Sure I will do anything to help."

"Okay I will drop the twins off at your house."

"Oh thanks Marissa."

"Of course sweetie." I hated it when she called me that, but my mom never called me that. Then Miley hugged me.

"Mom will the girl be okay?"

"Yea sweetie."

"Mom my butt hurts." Jacob said.

"Oh really?" He nodded. " Well lets go in the bathroom with out the blood and take a look."

"Mom that's embarresing."

"Alright fine. I will have to look when Dylan and Tommy are at our house." He ran in to the bathroom then he ran back out.

"Wrong bathroom." I chuckled a little. "Stop laughing mom." I chuckled more. Then we ran in the right bathroom. I took a look. On his butt there was a huge bruise that covered his whole butt.

"Oh my god. What did she hit your butt with?"

"She took two wooden spoons and hit me with them." Thats when I set off. I took two wooden spoons and walked up to Crystal who is still hooked to the table and hit her with the spoons.

"How do you like getting hit with spoons?" I kept hitting her with it. "This is what you get when you hit my children."

"Sam calm down now." Freddie said. I kept hitting her. Then Freddie wrapped his arms around my waist and talked smoothly in my ear. "Sam if you stop I have a romantic dinner planned for us." Then he kissed my neck then I calmed down. He always knew how to calm me down. Then I got my kids and left the house. We drove to the hospital.

"Hey we are here for the Michell family."

"Yes no one is allowed to see Kayliee yet, but Dyaln and Tommy are allowed to be seen." Then she pointed the way. We walked down the hall way and ended at a room marked 239. Humm... Sounds frimiliar. We walked in and Dylan was getting everything packed up. Dylan had a cast on his arm and Tommy had a cast on his leg so he had to use a weel chair.

"Hey Dylan whats happening in here?"

"Oh Tommy and I are ready to go home."

"But Kyliee has to stay here." Tommy added.

"Well you are coming with us to our house." I said.

"You aren't going to hurt us are you?"

"No of course not. I wont even spank my own kids when they get in trouble with the law." I said then my phone started ringing.

Randy: Mom we need your help at home.

Sam: Alright we will be there in like ten minutes.

Randy: Fine bye mom.

Sam: Bye. love you Randy.

Randy: Love you too mom.

Then we hung up.

"Problem at the house. Lets go home." They all nodded. We left and when we got to our address. Then we a house engalfed in flames.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Randy is sixteen Grant is fifteen, Jacob is thirteen, Miley is thirteen, and Skye is eight. And the house is completely rebuilt.**

**Randy and Shelby talk**

**Randy's POV**

I had just got off the phone with my girl friend Shelby Grassley she has strait long brunette hair baby blue eyes and white skin. She is the badass bully. She is the prettiest girl I have ever seen, and keeps me on my toes. I think tonight that I will tell her I love her. I remember that day four years ago when I asked her out.

_Flashback_

_Shelby walked by me and my friends like she does everyday after lunch. She looks at me and smiles everyday. "Man Frankie, Shelby is so beautiful." I said._

"_Well then Randy ask her out." Frankie Mulligan said._

"_I can't."_

"_Why not?"_

"_Well one because she has a boyfriend and she is way out of my league. My dad was the tech geek of the school. My mom was the bully of the school. My dad's friend Jonah dated my mom for a while, but cheated on her with my aunt Carly. So my dad gave Jonah a wedgies and then broke Jonah's nose and a couple of ribs."_

"_Wow."_

"_Yea all for the love of my mom." Then I heard yelling across the hallway. I turned and looked. Shelby and Drake were fighting, Drake is Shelby's boyfriend. I walked over there and listened. _

"_Look I am not sorry for cheating on you."_

"_Oh really. Drake nodded. "Drop dead." Then she ran and I ran after her. _

"_Shelby?"_

"_Who are you?"_

"_Randy Benson."_

"_Oh…Who?"_

"_You look at me everyday after lunch."_

"_Oh hi." I smiled. _

"_Yea. Drake is a jerk. I don't know why he even tries."_

"_Same here. Drake is a jerk. I hate him." We looked in each others eyes and we leaned in and we kissed._

_End of flashback_

I ran down stairs to talk to my parents. Shelby wanted to ask me to go to this 18 and under club called Underage and under privileged I have only been there once. When I got down stairs my mom and dad were kissing. "Isn't this how it started. Next thing you know you have five kids." My mom and dad just rolled their eyes.

"What do you need Randy?" My dad asked. I sat in between my parents and wrapped my arms around their necks.

"Can't I just come out to say I love you?."

"What do you need Randy?" My mom repeated.

"Shelby wants me to go to Underage and under privileged."

"Sure." They said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Sure. Shelby wants you to go you can." My mom said. I hugged them.

"Thanks so much. I love you guys." Then I ran to call Shelby.

Three hours later.

I was at the club and I was looking for Shelby. I couldn't find her so I went to the bar and got a soda. I really shouldn't drink soda, but I am anyways. I get really hyper and I will say yes to anything. So drinking soda is really dangerous for anyone around me. After drinking about six sodas, Shelby came up to me and hugged me. I turned around and kissed her. I pulled her out to the dance floor. After dancing for about an hour together we both got really thirsty and she got really tired. We went back to the bar we got more sodas and she started running her finger up and down my chest.

"C'mon Randy, I want to go home. My parents aren't home so we can hang out for a while. They won't be home for a week." She kissed me. I grabbed my keys out of my pocket.

"Okay, let's go." I said simply. We drove to her house then she grabbed my hand and ran up the stairs to her room. She gently pushed me on her bed and ran out of the room. She suddenly came back with a condom in her hand. I jumped off her bed. "Whoa are you sure I mean I love you but I don't want you to regret doing this." I said to her.

"I'm sure." She smiled at me. She kissed me and pushed me on her bed again.

"I love you Shelby."

"I love you too Randy."

Four months later

Shelby's POV

My parents went on another business trip. I was crying in my personal bathroom. I looked at the little white stick at my finger tips. The little pink plus sign that made my heart beat a million times faster then normal. The pregnancy test that said I was pregnant with Randy's child was starring me right in the face. I was so scared, I know the baby was Randy's. He was my first. I love him I hope he doesn't leave me. I picked up the phone and dialed the ten digit number that I am so used to pressing.

"Hello?" A man answered on the other end.

"Randy we need to talk." I said.

"Ok meet that the park bench that we had out first kiss together at." I nodded. Then I remembered that he couldn't see me nodding.

"Ok baby. I love you."

"I love you too Shelby." It took five minutes but I got there. I live closer to the park, but Randy has a license so he was able to get there faster. He was sitting at the bench looking really nervous.

"Randy." I said. He looked at me and smiled. He tried to hide his nervousness but I could tell he was.

"Hey Shelby. What's up? Why did we need to talk?"

"Sit." He didn't. "Please baby just trust me sit." He nodded and sat.

"You know I love you. You love me too right?"

"Of course I love you. What's wrong? You're not breaking up with me right?"

"No I'm not breaking up with you." I chuckled a little. He let out a sigh of relief. "Don't let that breath out yet." He sucked it back in. I giggled a little at that. "Randy please don't leave me when I tell you." He looked scared.

"I'm not going to leave you no matter how bad it is."

"I'm pregnant." He froze in one spot.


End file.
